


Attraction

by Loui2517



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loui2517/pseuds/Loui2517
Summary: Kay's side of the story What happens next?





	1. Mother's Warning/Defeat

Kay stood up from taping shut the last of the boxes he'd spent the day packing. He turned around to survey the empty room. The space looked so bare with everything in boxes. The contents his life of the last 6 months. 6 months! That's all it had taken to fall deeply in love with Marc and to end up kicked to the kerb. Then again, maybe he was never really in a relationship with him in the first place. That part really stung.

His mind drifted back to a conversation he'd had with his mom; the last call he'd made before he moved here. He'd just intended to call his mom to tell her about his move to Berlin but as all mothers do, she'd found a way to get to the truth. 

"A straight man again Kay?" She scolded, "Was the last one not enough? Not a big enough lesson?"

"It should be but Marc," He smiled wistfully, "There's something about him. He's so intriguing,"

"So was Peter and he was using you, my darling. I hate to think of it happening again. Does this, Marc, have a wife, children?"

"I don't know. He hasn't mentioned anyone. There were no photos in our room," he recalled with concentration.

"Your room? What room?" His mom demanded.

"At training. We were bunk buddies" He cringed at the term and at admitting this to his mom.

"Bunk buddies? How far has this thing gone? Are you sleeping together?" 

"Mom," He cringed, "no, just a kiss" he lied, feeling a blush creep up his face as Marc's moans came to the forefront of his mind. Marc had been so vocal, he'd definitely enjoyed it. 

"Is he behind this sudden move to Berlin?" She enquired, breaking through his thoughts. 

No sense in lying, "he's a police officer in Berlin"

"You're playing with fire Kay!"

"I can't not try. Things feel so unfinished. There's more. I know there is."

And he'd come here and he'd laid the bait, "If you ever want to go jogging again sometime," and Marc had grasped it, hook, line and sinker. Just like he'd hoped he would. Well not quite because now he was fucked.


	2. Back to the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay is desperate to get Marc back to the woods but with unexpected results

He'd only been trying to get him to lighten up that first time in the woods. Kay could still remember what being straight edge was like. He hadn't always been such a rebel. Peter had pursued him, Kay had been resistant but he eventually started to warm to him. The clubs where they'd party the night away on speed whilst his worried wife waited up for him watching crappy late night TV infomercials. Kneeling down in the backseat to give him a blow job in a deserted car park after work. Sharing a spilff between quick fucks. He didn't want Marc to be like that but he needed the man at ease at least. 

It became apparent Marc had never had a blow back. Trying to catch the smoke. He'd been this way since they met at training. Stiff and reserved. Kay was just trying to help him breathe in, at least that's what he told himself and so he thought nothing of covering Marc's mouth with his own. It was just a touch of mouths really but that's all it took for Marc to recoil. He made a weak attempt at calling it a joke. Neither of them believed it.

He was desperate to get Marc alone again, back in the woods where they chat and be friends. He didn't have many many. There was something about the woods that seemed to take Marc out of himself and he knew that was the only place he'd make any grounds. Marc had been avoiding him. Avoiding any time alone together and refusing conversation but this just made him more determined. 

Marc had said he was going to the gym, Kay waited and deliberated before heading to find him. Marc was lying on the bench lifting weights. Kay was pleased he'd caught him in such a vulnerable position. Marc was being so stubborn and this way he'd be forced to listen. 

Kay looked down at Marc, "Another jog in the woods?" 

"I've had enough for today," he replied, continuing to lift.

"I nearly forgot what a great runner you are" Kay retorted drily, naturally manipulating Marc without guilt. Insulting his ability seemed the only way to get Marc back to the woods and since the kiss, he'd wanted nothing more than to get him back there. Marc didn't respond and so he walked away to give his words chance to take effect. 

Kay went back to their room to change for running but he did mostly pacing as he waited for Marc to come back. It wasn't until a good thirty minutes that Kay happened to see Marc jogging past the window and he moved quickly to follow him. 

Kay followed Marc into the woods. He had to run faster to catch up to him but it was without too much effort. Marc really was struggling with his running so it was no surprise. He tapped Marc playfully at the back of his head and reminded him to breathe evenly. Marc looked back but otherwise tried to ignore him. Kay tapped him again. He really did want to help him.

Marc snapped and told him to stop it. He'd had enough. Kay knew the anger was misplaced, bubbling from the kiss last time. He tried to reach out for Marc a few times but was shoved away, then Kay cupped His face. Marc was still resisting but weakly. Kay knew from experience that he had to tread lightly so he pecked at Marc's lips tentatively until he responded. Pulling back Marc's hood gave him better access to stroke his face and Kay dove back in for deeper kisses. Closing his eyes to focus. He never imagined his invitation would have lead to this. He'd not expected this but as the kiss continued he found his hand pushing into the front of Marc's shorts. He quickly worked his shaft, driven on by the sounds of Mark's strangled moans. It seemed like only seconds passed when Marc came over his hand. Scraping his hands over Kay's back and pressing his face in his shoulder as he turned to jelly; panting hard from the intensity of his orgasm. Kay kissed along his cheek and that was when Mark pulled away. 

Kay looked into Marc's eyes and he realised the moment they'd got caught in was being whipped away. Kay's lips moved to say something, something to keep that look of confusion out of Marc's eyes but nothing came out. He stepped forward, reached out his hand to reconnect with Marc but it was pushed away. The moment had passed. With one last look into his eyes, Marc sped off, leaving Kay to stand there staring after him as he stood there panting as if he'd run a race; his head spinning from the unexpected.


	3. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay thinks about the past then his mates give him a little encouragement to reach out to Marc

What was he thinking? He sat, nursing a barely touched pint. He pressured him into responding and then pressured him again into meeting back into the woods to have sex. Different woods, same promise; a guarantee that something elicit would happen. A kiss, a grope; a fuck! His mom was right, he clearly had very little self worth. His girlfriend was stood right before him, full on pregnant and yet he still went ahead with things. He felt so dejected sat in the car with him afterwards but when they were doing it; the thrill of finally having him. He never really thought about her at first, not until it started to effect Marc, until it hung heavy between them that there would always be this other life pulling Marc away. No matter how many times he asked him to tell her, he never did. He hoped he wanted to but he was never completely sure Marc would break free. Perhaps he was happy enough living life with Bettina and their child. He didn't even know his name. 

He wanted to know his name. He wanted to know the boy. He still remembered Marc In his face telling him he was being forced to abandon them but that really wasn't the case at all. He loved children. He had a niece and nephew. They were charming children and he was sure he'd think the same of Marc's. He adored Marc and he'd show his kid the same adoration.

He opened his palm and stared at the key that he clutched. The owner didn't know about the extra key he'd had cut and so he'd kept it as a momento. It had been their place. 

'Kay, how did we know we'd find you here?' His colleague said as he slapped him friendly on the back. The two colleagues pulled up stools next to him at the bar.

'No idea,' he cocked a smile at them as he slid the key inconspicuously into his jeans pocket. 

'No news from Marc?' The second colleague, Hans, asked him mournfully.

'No' Kay sighed.

'You know it's probably easier if you just go back. He's still in the same unit and that Limpinski prick is up to his eyeballs in shit,' Paul, the first man to join them, added

'I know but I'd look so pathetic if he's patching things up with Bettina and then there's Britt. I've always liked guys. I was such an asshole. Stringing her along whilst seeing Marc. Well we definitely deserve each other' Kay muttered dejectedly.

'You were a closeted police officer even if you already knew who you were. There's banter in the police. Most of us are under pressure,' Paul consoled him.

'That's exactly how I felt but I dated her, I had sex with her, I teased about how she had amazing tits; all to appear straight'

'I did the same Kay, lots of us do' Hans responded, 'but you are passed that, you're out and now you've got to move on'

'It's hard to stop reliving things with Marc'

'Then call him. You've still got his number, haven't you?'

'If it works', he fished his phone out of his back pocket 

'Try' Hans urged, 'Nothing to lose'

'Nothing to lose' he echoed as he picked up his phone, unlocked the screen and found his number, 'here goes'

He held the phone to his ear. It rang twice before Marc picked up.

'Kay?' Marc whispered sounding in disbelief 

'Yeah,' he looked around to his mates who nodded in encouragement, 'Are you busy?'

'No, not at all. I hoped you would call,'

'You didn't call me,'

'I didn't know how to. I thought I'd sound pathetic. A man that lost it all'

'Bettina left you?' 

'She did. Frank told her about all those night shifts I didn't do'

'I wish I could say I'm sorry'

'Will you meet me? I really want the chance to talk things through with you'

He dropped the phone from his ear and blocked the mouthpiece, 'he wants to meet with me'

Hans and Paul made no attempt to contain their excitement with their 'go for it's and their whooping yes's

Kay laughed at their reaction as he brought the phone back to his ear, 'ok, where?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully will get some encouragement of my own to continue


	4. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay and Marc meet

'Hans I know I said I wouldn't call about this but I really can't decide,' he laughed giddily, stood in front of his wardrobe mirror, staring at two of his shirts hung up on their hangers.

'You've narrowed it down to,' Hans instructed

'A black button up shirt or a brown t-shirt,'

'You have to ask? The shirt. Leave it open a bit. Couple of buttons should do the trick,'

'The trick?'

'You're showing him what he's been missing, remember,'

'Right,' he said, clutching the phone to his shoulder as he reached for the shirt, 'A man who hasn't been laid in months since'

'Since nobody could even get a look in with your downer attitude. You've still got it. He was waiting for your call. My bet is you barely get through coffee before he's back at yours,'

'I'm not going to be as available as before,'

'We'll see,'

'I swear' but he still opened those buttons, splashed on some cologne and straightened the place up because, you never know

\---

'You made it!' Kay smiled back at Marc, both standing a little awkwardly, unsure of how to behave with each other after all that had happened.

'Yeah, I thought it would be hard to find but you were right, this place is really easy to spot,'

'I like coming here. It's a really homey place to relax,' Kay said gesturing around the room, still not completely comfortable 

'It seems it,' Marc mirrored Kay's stance, 'Can I get you a coffee? Any recommendations?'

'I normally get a cappuccino,' Kay stated 

'Ok, two then' he said as he stepped away to order them.

'On its way,' he announced as he came back to rejoin Kay. Kay had already taken a seat so Marc sat opposite.

'I've missed you,' Marc whispered, eyes downcast at the table, palms laying flat on it as his fingers extended. Despite himself, Kay allowed his own fingers to graze Marc's. 

'It's been a tough few months,' Kay agreed

At his response Marc lifted his head to look into Kay's eyes.

'Have you met someone new? I would understand' Marc tried his best to keep any hint of jealousy at bay. He didn't have any right to be jealous.

'I haven't. I can't. My head's too filled with us. I think about you and Bettina and your son. How is he? What's his name? Does he look like you?' Kay asked genuinely interested

'He's well. I see him most weekends. Bettina has been good about it. She doesn't want the courts involved. We don't argue,' He rattled off

'That's good,' Kay enthused 

'It's best for him and we really have nothing to argue about anymore anyway. I've accepted me,'

'I'm amazed,' Kay looked genuinely surprised 

'It feels right. I'm happier. It's not perfect but then is it ever? He's called Thomas and Frank still maintains he has my chin,' they laughed at that

'I love your chin,' Kay teased as he locked eyes with Marc

'You love my chin,' Marc laughed incredulously 

'Well that and,' Kay raised his eyebrows, still in his teasing tone

'And?' Marc played along

'I'm sure you know,' Kay played back

'You could remind me,' 

'We haven't even got our coffees,' Kay tried hopelessly to cool things down

'They better hurry up with those damn coffees' Marc huffed

\---

'You're really not going to let me in? I drove all this way,' Marc pouted and gave his best puppy dog eyes

'All the way? It's 30 mins outside the city,' Kay chided

'I won't pressure you, I can wait,' Marc raised his hands in defeat.

Kay considered his options.

'Fine, here's the key,' Marc laughed at how easily Kay buckled

'You drive such a hard bargain Officer Engel' Marc jeered over his shoulder as he made his way into the apartment

'First door on the right and I'll show you what's hard,' Kay ordered,

'I don't remember you being this much fun' Marc said lightly but suddenly froze as the enormity of what he had said hit him. The same thought crossed Kay's features; they both knew when they had been this much fun. Before the fall out when they were falling in love with each other. 

'Let's not think about it' Kay murmured, leaning his forehead against Marc's 'Let's just enjoy each other' 

'Let's' whispered Marc as their mouths met and hungrily crashed together.


End file.
